The Women's Health Research Group, University of Maryland Baltimore, in partnership with the University of Maryland Greenebaum Cancer Center, is holding its Twelfth Annual Interdisciplinary Women's Health Research Symposium on Breast Cancer on Friday, March 28, 2008 in Baltimore, Maryland. The symposium will honor Dr. Angela Brodie, Professor, Department of Pharmacology & Experimental Therapeutics, University of Maryland School of Medicine, for her groundbreaking work in developing aromatase inhibitors, a new class of breast cancer drugs. This therapy represents the first new approach to the treatment of breast cancer in a generation and will affect the care of tens of thousands of women worldwide. In spite of the recent successes with aromatase inhibitors, questions remain regarding the most efficacious use of this class of drugs regarding optimal duration of treatment, sequencing, duration of therapy and whether they are appropriate for breast cancer prevention. We have planned a day-long symposium that will address the mechanisms that contribute to the development of resistance to hormone-based therapies, growth factors and mediators of metastatic breast disease, breast cancer stem cells, environmental estrogens, the biology of and potential therapies for metastatic disease, breast cancer disparities, and individualizing treatment. We will also present a review of the outcomes of the Women's Health Initiative. Approximately twelve clinical experts and top basic scientists in the field of breast cancer, estrogens, women's health and cancer disparities will present their latest findings. The target audience includes scientists, clinicians, advanced practitioners, students and post-doctoral fellows from the greater Baltimore/DC area. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]